FateNight
by Narutoyaoifan5
Summary: A child sacrificed for the sake of greater good, a chance encounter with a person from another world, the result will be of question. Read and Review.


Chapter 1 Land of Blades

(Hi no Kuni – Forest miles from Konoha)

Shadowed humanoid figures can be seen jumping from tree to tree illuminated by the light of the full moon, the figures traveled linearly, silently and swiftly eastwardly their direction determined and their jumps filled with purpose.

The person ahead the group suddenly stopped, waiting for its companions to catch up, while it tilted its heads in all direction as if trying to look for something for beyond its peripheral vision. The person gazed its head upwards the sky illuminated by the moon, then tilted its head to side. The person opened it mouth and by the light of the moon can be seen grinning, as if pleased for itself for spotting something in far off distance, and with some gestures beckoning forward, the person continued its journey.

The group halted on a rocky ledge clearing overlooking the sea, and a person in the group began to grab something from its back and unceremoniously dump something on the floor.

"Oi, be careful with that we don't want that thing spilling its guts." An irritated voice from the person in the group.

"Shut up!, do you know how hard it is carrying that thing." Came an angry reply.

" Silence! You two have been bickering for a while now." A flat tone from one of the group interfered.

Another person from the group walked near the thing that was dumped on the ground kicked it once and crouched down to look at it more closely. As the person crouched down peered down. An image as a small child can be seen, white shirt soaked in red and black shorts, a crown of golden hair dripping in blood, and three vertical marks on each cheek.

The person that was crouched down sniffed the air. "Tell me again the name a this thing?"

" I believe that things name was Uzumaki Naruto or something like that, why do you ask?"

" Oh, nothing…nothing just trying to remember the name of the thing were sending back to hell." The person crouched down replied nonchalantly.

" I think Kyuubi was the name of that thing." The other person in the group muttered.

" Yeah well I don't care!, even if its name was Naruto or Kyuubi or anything, what's important is we," the person gestured " killed the demon that killed our fellow villagers and I have a present for it for the trip to hell." And quick as lightning the person that was crouched down plunged something on the chest on the prone form of the child. Blood poured from the child's lips and nose, while the person who assaulted the body straightened up immediately back to a standing position.

" Oi, that's gross!" one person raised its voice.

" Gross!?, I think it's fun we should try this more often!" the person argued back.

But before any more voices could be raised a cold voice cut through immediately, " I suggest you all quite down and throw the body down into the sea." The person then gestured from his position overlooking the cliff over the sea.

" Ok, ok, geez stand back!" the person replied back, then positioning one of it's legs into a kicking position. "KONOHA HIJUTSU OUGI : SENEN KERU!." The person shouted and proceeded to the body of the child with enough force to send it over the ledge and into the waiting waves of the sea.

The person who was near the ledge before shook it's head, gestured with one of its hands towards where they came from, and without waiting for it's other companion proceeded to jump towards the nearest branch.

**Child's POV **

I feel my body falling, already numb from pain, I hear my body crashing down the water, my vision getting darker and darker, I try to raise my right hand, but it's useless I don't have no more energy. I close my eyes to welcome death.

I feel my back hit something solid, I opened my eyes to see the sky not the bottom of the sea, but a sky filled with floating gears like the clock back where I used to live, I tried to move my body, but I can't feel any longer. I hear something approach and crouch beside me, suddenly a face entered my vision, a person with white hair, grey eyes and a grim expression.

I tried once again to move my body but there was no response, I feel my eyes prickle with tears, and I force myself to speak, to ask for help.

"One….gai." I hear myself whisper before my vision darkened once again and darkness swallowed me.


End file.
